


Kiss me like you missed me

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deadpool References, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: References are from deadpool 2





	Kiss me like you missed me

**Author's Note:**

> References are from deadpool 2

Gabriel couldn't believe it he sprited pass a few overwatch agents as he ran straight into Jack office who was just sitting on his desk looking at him his arms crossed his chest waiting for Gabriel to respond.

" Hey, sorry I'm late. There were some handicapable children stuck in a- ". "Nope" Jack said as he cut off Gabriel. " I was fighting a caped badass when it turned out his moms name was Martha too" he noticed Jack rolled his eyes shaking his head " Uh huh".

" Traffic...? " Gabriel gave Jack a weak nervous smile. Jack chuckled and grinned happily " Kiss me like you miss me, Gabe~" 

" Well come here~~" Gabriel chuckled.

Jack got off his desk and leaped into Gabriel arms as Gabe lifted him up as they kissed each other, Jack tossed Gabe beani hat off his and played with his hair. Soon the lack of air got to them and they both chuckled.

" God I love you jackie ~" Gabriel chuckled and kissed Jack forehead softly.

" love you too Gabi".


End file.
